You're So Cute When You're Jealous
by Akiko-pink
Summary: Squeal to Stuck With You. Ash and the gang plus Paul run into some old friends. What will they think of Dawn and Paul's new relationship? And someone comes back from Ash's past. Who ever could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. So I know I promised a squeal to Stuck with You and here it is! Sorry it took me so long to make it but I had major (I mean MAJOR!!!) writer's block but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Ash and the gang (plus Paul) were walking toward Ash's next gym battle and Dawn's next contest. Paul and Dawn were holding hands, smiling while Ash tried not to look sick. He was happy that Dawn was happy but lately all this lovely dovey stuff was making him sick. Or maybe it was because he was jealous that Paul has someone to love.

"We're here." Brock announced.

They were on top of the hill which was overlooking the city.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Dawn said.

Dawn never got to compete in the contest back in Solaceon Town and was quite upset about it but on the upside she got Paul. She planned on enter the contest here in this city for sure.

They walked into the city and located the nearest Pokémon center available so Nurse Joy could look over their Pokémon.

While Brock was busy flirting with Nurse Joy, the rest of the group talked about what they were planning to do.

"Man, I'm starving!" Ash complained.

"When are you not hungry?" Dawn said, smirking.

"Well, it's about time to have lunch, so should we get going then?" Paul said.

"Defiantly but you're paying." Ash said.

"I paid last time." Paul said, annoyed.

"Come on, let's just go." Dawn says, ushering the two boys out the door.

They walk down the street but saw nothing good. Then Ash sees a little restaurant next to the dock.

"Let's go there!"

"Okay." They agreed.

The entered the restaurant and were waiting to be seated when someone called Dawn's name.

Dawn turned around to see who was calling her name.

"Kenny!" Dawn ran to her best friend and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"To compete in the contest, of course! Are you competing in the contest too?"

"You know it!"

Dawn heard a cough behind her.

"Oh, sorry guys! Kenny, you already know Ash."

Kenny waved to Ash.

"How's it going?" Kenny asked.

"Pretty good." Ash replied.

"And this is my boyfriend, Paul." Dawn said while wrapping her arms around Paul's waist.

Kenny's smile disappeared.

"Oh, you never told me that you had a boyfriend." Kenny said.

"Well we kind of just got together." Dawn explained.

An awkward silence fell on the group.

"So… why don't we get a table and catch up?" Dawn suggested.

"That's a great idea, Dede!" Kenny mocked.

"Dede?" Paul was confused.

"Oh, so Dawn hasn't told you about her nickname? It's quite a funny story. You see when we were little-, " that was all Kenny could say before Dawn covered her friend's mouth.

"We don't need to tell that story." Dawn said smiling.

Paul looked at Ash. Ash just shrugged.

A hostess came by and led them to their table. They sat down and order their food.

"So Dawn, which Pokémon are you going to use?" Kenny asked.

"Oh ho! I'm not telling you! That's a secret!" Dawn said, winking at Kenny.

There food arrived. It was quiet while they ate. After they finished, they paid for their meal and left the restaurant.

"Hey how about we do some training?" Ash suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Dawn said.

Kenny and Paul nodded in agreement.

They went to a nearby park.

"So Paul, you want to train with me?" Dawn asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Paul said smiling.

"Hey Ash and Kenny are you guys going to train too?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled back.

"Hey Ash, I would like to watch Dawn and Paul train if you don't mind. You know just to get an idea on how much Dawn has improved and to see what I'm going up against." Kenny said.

"Okay."

Kenny sat down under a tree.

"You ready?" Dawn asked.

"As ready as I will ever be, babe!" Paul said.

Kenny frowned.

"Alright Bunneary, come on out!" Dawn threw her pokeball in the air and out came Bunneary.

"Weavile, out!" Paul did the same.

"Bunneary ice beam!" Dawn commanded.

Bunneary shot the ice beam and surrounded Weavile with it and then froze its feet to the ground.

"Okay now jump in the ice and skate and punch with your ears."

Bunneary did exactly what Dawn asked. She punched Weavile as she went round and round.

"Okay my turn, Weavile use metal claw!" Paul commanded.

"Dodge it!" Dawn yelled.

Weavile aimed for Bunneary but she jumped out of the way and Weavile cut up the ice which caused the ice to sparkle around Bunneary as she was in the air.

"Wow! That looks beautiful!" Dawn said with amazement.

"You should use that in the contest tomorrow!" Kenny suggested.

"I should." Dawn said to herself.

"Keep your eye on the battle Dawn." Paul said.

"Weavile ice shard." Paul said.

Ice shards flew toward Bunneary.

"Bunneary," Dawn paused to think, "Dance through the ice shards!"

Bunneary did just that. She was gracefully dodging each one of the shards. She then grabbed one with her ear, spun in a circle and threw the shard back at Weavile.

"Dodge." Paul said.

It went on like this for awhile. Paul commented about Dawn's moves a lot and Kenny had had enough.

"Alright Paul!" Kenny said standing up.

Both Dawn and Paul looked at him.

Kenny pointed at Paul.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Kenny said.

"What?! What brought this on?" Dawn asked.

Kenny laughed.

"You are so clueless Dede. Can't you tell that I like you? I have always liked you and I can't just stand by and watch this guy hug you and kiss you and call you 'Babe' any longer!" Kenny said.

"Oh." Dawn didn't know what to say. She had always thought of Kenny as a brother, like Ash.

"Okay. But let's make this interesting. If I win you have to stop liking MY girlfriend." Paul suggested.

"But what if I win?" Kenny asked.

"Then Dawn's fair game." Paul said smirking.

"What?!" Dawn's jaw dropped. She could not believe that her boyfriend was betting with her best friend... For HER! She was going to have a very serious conversation with Paul about this.

"You got yourself a deal!" Kenny and Paul shook hands.

Ash came running up behind Dawn.

"Hey, what did I miss?" he asked.

Dawn turn towards him.

"Oh nothing, they are just about to battle for my love life."

Please Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

"Are you ready to lose Paul?" Kenny asked defiantly.

Paul chuckled and shook his head.

"Kenny sure is confident." Dawn commented.

"Yeah but he doesn't stand any chance against Paul." Ash said.

"Ash! Don't say that about Kenny!" Dawn scolded as she punched him in the arm.

"What?" Ash rubbed his arm.

"Okay this will be a one on one battle. Each-" Brock was cut off by Kenny. (A/N: I totally forgot about Brock in the first chapter! Sorry, let's just say that he decided to not talk.)

"Yeah yeah, I use one Pokémon and Paul uses one also. Can we get on with the battle?" Kenny said aggregately.

Brock raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, go!" Brock yelled.

"Okay Prinplup! Come on out!" Kenny threw up his pokeball.

"Weavile, out now!" Paul did the same.

"I'll go first." Kenny said smirking.

Paul shrugged.

"Bubblebeam!" Kenny commanded.

"Dodge Weavile." Paul said calmly.

This went on for a while, each one giving each other blows.

"How long is this going to go for?" Ash said sighing in frustration.

"Sh!" Dawn scolded.

"You are very good but I think I will end this now." Paul said.

"I don't think so." Kenny said smiling.

"Prinplup use iron claw on Weavile."

Prinplup rushed toward Weavile.

"Dodge."

Weavile disappeared and reappeared behind Prinplup.

"What?" Kenny said shocked.

"Ice beam!"

Prinplup was frozen solid. The battle was over.

"Okay Ash, the match is over." Dawn turned to look at her friend.

"Ash?" He had fallen asleep.

Dawn smiled at her friend.

"You win Paul." Kenny looked down in shame.

He walked over to Dawn.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kenny." She said and gave him a hug.

"No Dawn I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bet on you like that. I was selfish. Could you ever forgive me?" Kenny said.

"Of course! You are my best friend!" Dawn hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Dawn."

With that they let go of each other and Kenny walked away.

Dawn turned to look at her boyfriend.

"You!" Dawn said in a commanding voice.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean what? You bet on me. On ME! You don't do that to a girl. You have any idea how that made me feel?"

"You should be grateful. Now you don't have to go out with Kenny." Paul said looking the other direction.

"You are unbelievable!" Dawn stamped her foot, turned around and walked off.

Brock walked up next to Paul.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Brock put his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"You still have some much to learn about girls."

"Like what?" Paul said with a sneer.

"Well, for starters, you don't bet on your girlfriends. And you comment them, like I do." Brock advised.

"You gush, that is not me." Paul said walking away.

He was frustrated that Dawn wasn't happy that he won.

'Girls are so confusing... But maybe Brock is right. I should probably try to make it up to her.' Paul thought to himself as he headed toward the flower shop.

Ash sat up and looked around.

"Hey... Where did everyone go?" he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

A red headed girl was walking along the side of the road with a special goal in mind.

'I wonder how much Ash has changed since I last saw him?' the red headed girl thought to herself as she walked up the hill.

'I bet he will be surprised to see me!' she thought smiling.

She reached the top of the hill and could finally see the town.

"Ash, ready or not here I come!" she said as she punched her fist into the air.

Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so finally here is chapter 3. I'm sorry that it has taken me a while to update but ive been really busy. So I hope you enjoy! oh and p.s. everyone in this story isn't the exact age as they are in the anime. they are like 2 or 3 years older then their anime selves. I know I should have mention this in the first story but it just occured to me to tell you guys. hehe my bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

'Urgh, that Paul! How could he just bet on me like that? As if I were an object he could just throw away.' Dawn thought to herself. She had been so been so caught up in their relationship that she forgot who he was before they got together. A cold, cruel and careless person and she was stupid think that she could change him.

She plopped down onto the couch of the lobby of the Pokémon center and propped her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands.

'What if I chose wrong? Maybe I'm supposed to be with Kenny and not Paul and what just happened is a sign…'

Just then a girl with red hair came skipping though the doors of the Pokémon center.

"Hi, my name is Misty and I was wondering if a boy named Ash has come through here any time soon?" she asked the lady at the desk.

"Was he with a man named Brock?" the pink-haired nurse asked.

"Yes." Misty confirmed.

"He was here this morning and I believe he went out to eat but I think he may come back here."

"Okay thank you!" she said brightly.

She turned around and began to walk out of the center to go walk around the town while she waited.

'How does she know Ash?' Dawn thought to herself.

"Hey wait!" Dawn called. She decided to figure out for herself. She hoped this would help get her mind off Paul.

Misty turned around and looked at the blue haired girl running toward her.

"Yes?" Misty raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"My name is Dawn. I couldn't help but over hear you say that you are looking for Ash right?"

"That's correct. My name is Misty by the way."

"My name is Dawn and I think I may be able to help you." Dawn said smiling.

* * *

'I have no idea what to get her!' Paul thought in frustration.

At first he thought he would get her flowers but thought otherwise. She seemed really mad and a bouquet of flowers was not going to do.

"Paul!"

Paul turned around to find his rival running toward him which made him even more frustrated. The last thing he needed was to be bothered by a dumbass.

"What's up my home dog?" Ash tried to sound gangster but failing miserably.

"So you thought my battle was that much of a bore that you fell asleep?" Ash winced at the venom in Paul's voice. Paul then realized that he was not really mad at Ash, he just needed to blow off some steam and Ash was the only one there.

"No! Not at all! I was just tried from… um" Ash looked around, "The long trip." Ash scratched the back of his head and gave Paul a big goofy smile.

Paul rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the street.

"Hey, so what are you doing?" Ash asked as he was trying to keep up with Paul.

"I'm looking for something to get Dawn."

"Oh like what?"

"I have no idea." Paul said bitterly.

"That could be a problem."

"No kidding." he mumbled to himself.

"Maybe I could help you."

Paul stopped and looked at his companion.

He rose up his eyebrow in skepticism, "What do YOU of all people know about girls?"

"A lot actually. After being on the road with girl-crazy Brock for so many years, you learn a thing or two from him."

Paul thought about it for a second but finally decided to let Ash help him. He really needed to impress and make his girl happy even if the advice was coming from Ash.

"Where to first?" Paul asked.

"Well, we can start at that jewelry store. Dawn loves things that glitter." Ash said gesturing toward the nearby store.

Paul groaned. He hated shopping with a passion.

* * *

Dawn had explained how she knows Ash as did Misty.

"So you were with him when he first started? Ha!" Dawn laughed.

"Yep! And he wrecked my bike."

"Mine too!"

They walked in silence for a while reminiscing about their past. Dawn then turned to look at Misty and decided to tell her about her problem.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Once but it didn't last long. He was really bossy and self-absorbed... Why?"

Dawn was reconsidering not saying anything to Misty about her problem. She did not want to dump her problem on Misty who she just met but wanting a girl's opinion on this, she decided to just say it.

"My boyfriend did something that I'm not sure what to do about."

Misty's eyes widen in shock. "Did he try to make a move? Cuz honey you're way too young to be going there and-"

But Dawn cut her off before she could continue. "No, no it's nothing like that! He... He bet on me and he didn't even say sorry after the battle was over. He said that I should be grateful because he won." Dawn could feel the heat rising to her cheeks in angry.

Misty put her arm around Dawn's shoulders in comfort.

"Oh honey that's horrible! I would have slapped him right then and there!"

Dawn had to laugh at that. The mere fact of slapping Paul was funny but his reaction would have been hilarious. She had to keep that in mind.

"Thank you for your concern. Now I just have to figure out what to do about Paul."

Misty stopped and looked at Dawn.

"You're dating Paul? Ash's rival? The one that always looks like he hates everything in existence?" Dawn had never heard Paul's expression put that way before. She nodded her head.

"Well I guess that makes things different."

Dawn gave her a confused look. "How so?"

"From what I've seen on TV during the competitions and from what Ash has told me about him, it seems that this would be how Paul would act in a relationship. He bet on you because he believed it would be the chivalrous way of winning you over." Misty explained.

"So then how do I deal with this?" Dawn asked.

"You don't. You have to show him what is appropriate and inappropriate for a boyfriend to do."

Dawn was awestruck. Misty was so insightful and wise and now Dawn had an idea of how to teach Paul how to act as a good boyfriend.

"Thank you Misty! You have no idea how much you helped me!" Dawn said while hugging her.

"No problem! We girls have to stick together after all! ...so, ah, are you going to take me to where Ash is?" Misty asked. After all, that was the whole reason why they were out walking.

"Oh right! About that... I have no clue as to where Ash is at this very moment but I do know he's in this town somewhere." Dawn said with a wide smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

Misty just laughed because that's when she realized it was nice to spend some girl time even when the girl is someone she hardly knew.

* * *

"I think the sapphire one would be nice." Ash suggested.

Paul looked it over. The jewel reminded him of her eyes, deep as the ocean.

"I agree..." Paul said.

"Hey you finally agree with me! After two hours of jewelry shopping we can finally get something!" Ash applauded.

They have been in the same jewelry shop for the past two hours picking a single piece of jewelry for Dawn. Whenever Ash would suggest a piece of jewelry, Paul would disagree with him. Paul finally settled on a sapphire necklace with diamonds surrounding it. The necklace also reminded him of the necklace from Titanic but it was much smaller. He wasn't made out of money after all.

"Excuse me?" Paul called for a salesperson.

"Yes?"

"I would like to take this."

"Right away." the salesperson took the necklace to be placed in a box.

Paul then turned to face Ash. "This better be what she likes. I am paying a lot of money for this present."

"Chill out man! She loves jewelry! Trust me you'll be out of the dog house in no time." Ash reassured.

Paul gave him a skeptical look but nodded anyway.

"All I want is for Dawn to forgive me. I don't like her being mad at me." Paul said.

"I know, but I think you need to think about what you do before you do it." Ash advised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you never bet on a girl." Ash started.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Brock already said that."

"You need to make her feel like she's the center of your universe."

Paul gave him a confused look. "But she is."

"Yeah but you need to show her that. She will never know how you feel if you don't open up."

Paul was surprised by how insightful Ash was. Maybe he was wrong about Ash.

"I never thought I would say this but... Thank you. You've really helped me a lot."

Ash slapped Paul's back and smiled. "No problem Bro! Now, let's go and eat but you're paying."

And just like that, Ash was back.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the VERY long awaited last chapter of this story! Sorry about that. I had this thing half written for almost a year now and it wasn't until last sunday that i finally decided to finish this story. So here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Dawn and Misty decided to get some ice cream while they waited for any sign of Ash. Dawn order a strawberry vanilla swirl while Misty got a butter pecan. The two girls found a bench nearby and sat quietly while enjoying their ice creams. Dawn thought of the next time she would see Paul. She had finally decided to forgive him and help him instead of expecting him to act like the perfect boyfriend. After all, she had to be realistic because there was no such thing as that.

'But one could be pretty damn close.' Dawn smiled to herself.

"Do you know if Ash will be here soon?" Misty asked anxiously. She hadn't seen Ash in such a long time and was nervous about seeing him again.

"I don't know... Can I ask you a question?" Dawn said.

"Sure."

"Why do you want to see Ash so badly?"

Misty was quiet. This allowed Dawn to figure out exactly why Misty wanted to see Ash and her silence only proved it.

"You like Ash, don't you?" Dawn said it more like a statement than a question.

Misty's face flushed. Dawn narrowed her eyes and smiled mischievously.

'Bingo.'

Misty looked at Dawn. "It never came up in our conversation. I couldn't have just said 'Hi I'm Misty and I've had a big crush on Ash since the moment I meet him.' And why are you smiling at me like that?" Misty narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the blue haired girl. Dawn ignored Misty's question and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go! We're going shopping!"

This is was the perfect opportunity to exercise Dawn's fashion skills.

Misty was very tomboyish; this meant that Dawn had a lot of work to do if she was going to make her a beautiful goddess that Ash will not be able to keep his eyes off her. And Dawn might as well get a new outfit herself while she was at it.

Dawn dragged Misty into a nearby clothing store. Inside there was an array of different colored clothing ranging from blouses and jeans to skirts and dresses. She picked out a couple dresses in different colors. Misty wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Dresses? I hate wearing dresses!" If looks could kill, Misty would have dropped dead at that very instant.

Misty put up her hands in surrender. She wasn't going to get in between a girl and her shopping.

Dawn quickly handed Misty the dresses and shoved her into a dressing room. She then sat with a huff on a seat right in front of the dressing room. Her mind started to wander off to Paul and if he was okay...

The curtain finally opened to reveal an unhappy Misty. "I HATE it! I am NOT wearing pink."

Dawn nodded. Pink just didn't suit her. Dawn motioned for her to go and try on the other one.

"So how long have you been here?" Dawn heard the familiar flirtatious voice. She turned to find Brock flirting with the cashier.

Dawn rolled her ocean blue eyes and walked over to him.

"Hey Brock! Where have you been?" Dawn said, startling Brock.

"Jeez Dawn! Can't you see I'm busy here trying to get to know this," he gestures to the woman, "LOVELY young lady?"

"Can I as you a favor?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Brock said ignoring the sweet tone in Dawn's voice

"Promise!" she smiled brightly.

Brock crossed his arms and motioned for her to go ahead.

"Could you tell Paul that I want him to dress up and make a reservation at a fancy restaurant for four?"

Brock raised one eyebrow. "Four?"

Dawn nodded. "Ash is invited too and I have someone that wants to meet him."

"Dawn!" she heard Misty calling her.

"I got to go but you go give that message to Paul." Dawn said as she ushered Brock out the door.

She turned and ran toward the dressing room just as Misty walked out in a beautiful yellow dress with two straps that crisscross across her chest and are covered with tiny crystals that went down to mid thigh.

Dawn clasped her hands and raised them to her mouth to hold back a squeal. Misty looked fabulous and with the right pair of shoes and her hair and makeup done she would look like a true goddess.

"You know, I actually like this one." Misty said.

Dawn smiled. Her plan was finally coming together.

* * *

Paul was following Ash around the town. They had been looking for Dawn for a few hours now but could not find her. He wanted to apologize to her so that she wouldn't be mad at him any longer.

"Ash! Paul!"

They turned around to find Brock running toward them.

"Did you find Dawn?" Paul asked urgently. He couldn't stand not knowing where she was.

"I did actually."

"So where is she?" Ash asked.

"That I can't tell you but she sent you guys a message."

Paul grabbed Brock by the shoulders and shook him. "Tell us man! I'm going insane!"

Ash put his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul turned to look at him and saw that Ash shook his head. He let go of Brock's shoulders. "Sorry. I haven't been myself since Dawn has left. I just want to know for sure that Dawn is okay."

Brock smoothed out his shirt. "No problem man. She wants you to make reservations at a fancy restaurant for tonight. Oh and you guys are to dress up. I would wear a dress shirt and a pair of slacks."

"Wait, me too?" Ash asked. He thought this dinner was going to be only Paul and Dawn.

Brock nodded. "Yeah, she said she has someone who wants to meet you.

So you guys need to make the reservation for four people."

Ash and Paul gave each other confused looks. Who could Dawn bring to dinner that would want to see Ash?

"Where will we meet them?" Ash asked.

"At the Pokémon center."

They nodded and parted from Brock. They were off to search for a decent restaurant that wouldn't break Paul's bank.

* * *

It was now 7 o' clock. The sun was setting making the sky turn a lovely orange, pink and blue. Stars were starting to dot the sky over head making the scene picture perfect for a date. Paul was wearing a dark purple button down dress shirt with the top two buttons left open. Black slacks completed the outfit.

Ash had on a dark blue dress shirt with the top two buttons unbutton.

His black pants were held up by a black belt. All in all, they looked handsome.

After a few minutes of waiting outside, Dawn finally made her appearance. Paul looked up as she came walking out of the building.

His eyes widen at the shock of just how beautiful Dawn looked. She was like his personal angel. The top part of her white strapless dress with a heart shaped neckline. A row of crystals are sewn on just beneath the bust. The rest is white chiffon flowed down to mid thigh.

Paul was speechless. A light dusting of pink spread across Dawn's cheeks as she approached Paul. She had to admit, he looked very handsome in that outfit.

Once Paul regained the ability to talk he said, "Dawn, you look absolutely beautiful."

This made Dawn smile. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you earlier. I should have tried to see it from your perspective."

"No Dawn I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have known better than to use you as a bet."

"Well, we will learn as we go." Dawn said reassuringly.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. Ash coughed nervously. They both turned to see him.

"So who is this mysterious person you met?" Ash asked anxiously.

Dawn's eyes light up with excitement. "Well I think you'll surprise when you see her!" Dawn ran back into the center.

"Her?" Ash looked to Paul to see if he knew. He only shrugged.

As the sliding doors slide open, Ash's breath caught in his throat. "Misty." He breathed.

She smiled at him. "Long time no see Ash."

Ash recovered, "I should say the same to you!"

They shared a brief laugh before Ash asked, "So what are you doing here?"

Misty took a moment before saying, "I was actually looking for you. Life at the gym is so boring now, I just want to travel around again and be free. And since we used to travel, maybe we can do that again."

Ash was a little taken aback by this but he had to admit, he was flattered. It had been awhile since he's seen her and he had to admit, she looked good. Ash then realized Misty was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah we should! You could join us!"

"I would love that! That is if everyone is okay with that." She said tentatively.

Dawn smiled. "Of course it's okay! I need another girl around here! There's too much testosterone here as it is anyway." Dawn said the last part as she rolled her eyes.

Paul smirked at this. "But you don't mind me do you?" He took this moment to wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head in between her neck and shoulder. Dawn blushed. "If I did you wouldn't be here." she cast a playful smile in his direction.

"Why don't we all go and eat?" Misty asked.

"Finally! I'm starved!" Ash sighed with relief.

Misty laughed. 'Just like the good old days. Ash you never change!' she thought as she linked arms through Ash's. Ash blushed but tightens his arm around hers. Dawn and Paul did the same thing as they all walked down the street to the restaurant.

* * *

Birds chirping. Warm sun scattered across Dawn's face signaled the beginning of the new day. Her eyes flattered open and she sat up in her bed. She looked around and spotted Misty sound asleep in the bed across the room. Suddenly memories of last night began to fill her mind. Memories filled with food, music, laughter and most importantly love. Last night was one of the best nights she had had in a long time. A smile splayed across her mouth as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Today they were leaving to continue their journey.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Brock asked as he double checked his bag.

"Yep!" Dawn said enthusiastically.

"But there's one thing I've gotta do before we go." Ash said as he turned to Misty.

"Misty, I had a really good time with you last night. And I was hoping that maybe you could be…um…my girlfriend?"

A huge smile spread across her face and she nodded her head. "Yes!"

"Awesome!" They hugged each other.

Brock rolled his eyes. "Great! Now I'm stuck with two couples and I'm all alone."

"Aw Brock don't be sad!" Dawn patted his back.

"I'm sure there's a girl out there for you. You just gotta stop flirting with everything wearing a skirt first." Paul joked.

"Whatever man."

With Brock in the lead, Ash and Misty holding hands and Paul and Dawn doing the same, they all walk on the path to the next town.

'Such a beautiful day.' Dawn thought to herself. She looked up at her beloved and smiled.

Paul looked down and squeezed her hand. "I love you." he said in a smooth, silky voice.

Dawn's eyes widen for a split second but soften when she realized something. "I love you too."

* * *

As always please comment and let me know what you liked about it!


End file.
